


Hera, Queen of Heavens

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Based off Greek Mythology, Bisexual Ezra, Bisexual Sabine, Gen, Made-Up Planet, Trans!Ezra, discussion of sexuality, discussions of mythology, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 01:44:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13671675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: During an inventory taking after a resupply mission, Sabine finds a large book of ancient Ventrallan (a planet in the mid rim) myths.... (Season 1)Mando'a title: Hera, laamyc be tra'vhipirHuttese title: Hu-ttee kwee-kunee of bu skaee





	Hera, Queen of Heavens

**Author's Note:**

> TW for the word manwhore, discussions of a manwhore (Zeus), Greek Mythology, Figuring out that you're bisexual (and that your sister is),

"What's in the red crate we got, Sabine?" Hera asked distractedly, taking inventory.

 

"Let's see," Sabine said, and opened it. "Holy chit. Hera, it's a collection of ancient Ventrallan myths!"

 

"Anything else?" Hera asked, having not quite processed what Sabine had just said.

 

"No, just the book- Ooh! It's entirely in Aqualish!"

 

What Sabine had said finally caught up to the Twi'Lek and she looked over at Sabine. She was holding a large, thick book with a title in what Hera assumed to be Aqualish.

 

"That's interesting. You can keep it, if I give it to anyone else it'll end up a training device or a step stool," Hera said, going back to the inventory.

 

"Thanks!" Sabine said, and immediately started to read. When Hera was done with inventory and went to the common room for dinner, Sabine followed, and yelped suddenly.

 

"What's wrong, Sabine?" Kanan asked.

 

"Hera. Goddess of Marriage, Childbirth, Women, and Family. Queen of Heavens."

 

"You know, I can kinda see Hera as a queen, or like a Senator," Ezra commented, stirring a pot of something on the stove.

 

"Me too! Though I don't see the goddess of marriage part in her," Sabine said. "And since when do you cook?"

 

"Does anyone else have our names? I was describing a food that we made on Lothal to Hera and she said that I could make it if I could find all the ingredients, because it sounded good. It's a soup, it'll be ready soon." Ezra answered.

 

"No. But, I could kinda see Kanan being Zeus, King of Gods, most powerful god, God of the Sky, Lightning, Thunder, Law, Order, and Justice."

 

"That sounds like him," Hera laughed.

 

"But Zeus was also a manwhore, and had a bajillion wives. One of whom had the first male child, and another female kid, the two were twins, which pissed Hera off. Also Hera was Zeus's older brother."

 

"I don't see Kanan being a manwhore. Hey, is this in Aqualish?" Ezra asked, looking over Sabine's shoulder at the book.

 

"Kid, I could tell you stories," Kanan said.

 

"Oh, no thanks," Ezra said quickly.

 

"Yeah. You can probably understand part of it. Consider this an Aqualish lesson," Sabine said.

 

  
Ezra and Sabine read quietly for a bit, then Ezra spoke.

 

"I think that I would be Apollo and Sabine would be Artemis," he said.

 

"Yeah, being 'throughly disgusted with the male species' and being a warrior goddess with other disgusted women and never becoming an adult sounds right up my alley. Especially with the being with girls all the time," Sabine said with a grin.

 

"Are you gay?" Ezra asked.

 

"I'm bisexual. You?" Sabine answered casually.

 

"I just, I like girls, but sometimes there's this guy. And what's bisexual?"

 

"Oh, then you're bisexual too. Bisexual means liking both girls and boys," Sabine said.

 

"That's a thing?"

 

"Yup."

 

"Oh, I guess I am, then, unless you can't be trans and bisexual?"

 

"You're trans?"

 

"Yes, I'm FtM transgender. You don't know me by my legal name."

 

"Ah. Your sexuality doesn't affect your gender, and vice-versa, so you can be trans and bi, you're fine."

 

"Gotcha."

 

"Anyway. Who do you think Zeb would be?"

 

"Oh, well, maybe Hades, God of the Dead, of the Underworld, the Subterranean Regions, Death, Darkness, The Earth, Fertility, Riches, Mortality, Afterlife and Metals," Sabine suggested.

 

Ezra made a face. "Fertility? I feel like that should be one of Hera's traits."

 

"I do too! But maybe Kanan could be Hades."

 

"Oh gross, Sabine."

 

"Maybe Kanan could be Poseidon, God of the Sea, Earthquakes, Soil, Storms, and Horses."

 

"Kanan can't swim, he can't be Poseidon! Also if he's god of the sea why is he also god of soil and horses?"

 

"Good question. I honestly think that god of soil and horses should go to Demeter, Goddess of Agriculture, Harvest, Fertility, and Sacred Law."

 

"It should!"

 

At this point, Kanan, Hera, and Zeb were simply looking on amusedly, and Chopper was taking a holovid.

 

"Okay, if Kanan can't be Poseidon, and Hades doesn't fit the bill, maybe Chiron, a centaur, son of Kronos and Rhea, who helped train demigods. He's respected for his kindness and intelligence."

 

"That's him," Sabine agreed.

 

"Now Zeb. I feel like Hades is the best fit, if we're looking at the children of Kronos and Rhea."

 

"Is Zeb like the annoying uncle or is he the annoying older brother?" Sabine wondered.

 

"Zeb, how old are you?" Ezra asked.

 

"I'm a hundred and seventeen. Lasat live up to three hundred years," Zeb said.

 

"Okay, I'm gonna go with- wait actually that doesn't help much, just because he's the oldest of all of us doesn't mean a lot. I'm not sure if I see him as annoying uncle or annoying older brother!" Sabine exclaimed, slightly frustrated.

 

"Maybe he could be Zeus?"

 

"Nah, Zeus was the youngest kid of Kronos and Rhea. But wait, maybe he could be Kronos! Titan of Time!"

 

"Yeah, that fits!"

 

"What would Chopper be?"

 

"Oh, he'd be the annoying baby Purgill that lives on Moon Five that Hera absolutely loves and refuses to get rid of him."

 

"Yup, that's him," Sabine said.

 

Chopper garbled to them, annoyed.

 

  
"It's legend that Moon Five, one of Ventralla's eight hundred fifty eight moons, is the home of the gods, but since there's so many moons you'd never be sure which one was Moon Five. So the Empire probably left the majority of the moons alone, since most are airless. Maybe if we ever go to Ventralla we could see if we could find Moon Five!" Sabine said.

 

"Yeah, but wouldn't the gods boot us off like they did to Bellerophon?"

"True."

 

"I'd hate to try and enter Ventralla, the moons make almost a blockade around the planet. I heard that eight Star Destroyers, six Light Cruisers, and five Star Cruisers were destroyed in the same way: hitting a moon," Hera said, pulling up a holomap of the planet.

 

"Aren't there hyperspace lanes that take you to the other side of Ventralla, or to the Southern Hemisphere?," Ezra asked.

 

"No, the Empire's seen to that," Hera said.

"Darn."

 

  
"Oh, one of Zeus's wives, Io, he turned her into a cow, and Hera captured the cow and made a guy with a million eyes watch over her!" Sabine called.

 

**Author's Note:**

> It's a personal headcanon of mine that Sabine attempts to teach Ezra Aqualish in exchange for Ithorian lessons, and another headcanon that, at least in seasons 1 & 2, Ezra is absolutely disgusted when Kanan gives him The Talk shortly after he joins the crew and for awhile repels anything implying That.


End file.
